Rising Moon
by RisingMoonGuildMaster
Summary: A new Guild has been formed In Fiore, sporting the name Rising Moon. This Guild is rather loud, and noisy, quite alike to Fairy Tail some say! Join the story of adventures and trouble this Guild gets into, their poor Guild Master doesn't know what to do with them half the time! Also, rumors of a very powerful dark Guild have started to come up, The Two Guilds may have to join!
1. Chapter 1- A New Guild

**Not accepting OC's! Sorry but enjoy anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A New Guild**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Its characters, only my own OC's and ideas, and my Guild**

Rumors have begun to spread throughout Fiore, there's a new Guild. It didn't take too long before the news of this new guild reached the ears of a certain Guild in Magnolia.

Natsu jumped to his feet at the mention of the new guild, smiling widely and looking over at the Master.

"There's a new Guild? Really?!" He asked excitedly and Master Makarov nodded.

"What's this guild's name?" Erza asked from where she stood next to Grey, all eyes had turned on their Master. It had been a good while since a new Guild was formed in Fiore.

"From what I've heard, it's called Rising Moon." Makarov answered.

"They must be fairly new, its the first time I've heard of it." Grey murmured.

"Juvia agrees." Juvia said and Master Makarov nodded.

"It's only been a guild for a few months, and they had a slow start." Makarov explained. "But as of recently, many people have joined up quite suddenly."

"So how many members do they have already?" Mira asked and the Master stayed silent for a minute.

"I believe fourteen." He answered. Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Only fourteen? They must not be very popular." He snickered and a few people nodded in agreement.

"Numbers do not always determine strength, Gajeel. For all we know they may have powerful mages in their midst." Makarov told him. Erza quirked an eyebrow.

"Have you met the Guild Master by chance?" Erza asked him and he shook his head.

"But the meeting is coming up soon, I assume that I will meet the Guild Master there." Makarov told her and took a swig from his cup. Once he was finished he quickly through the mug across the room, hitting Natsu in the back of the head. The young Dragon Slayer had been trying to sneak out of the Guild unnoticed. "Natsu, I am forbidding you from going to pick a fight with Rising Moon." Master Makarov told him and Natsu turned around,

"Oh come on Gramps! What's a little brawl?" He pouted. Erza took a step toward him and gave him a hard stare.

"Natsu, the Master has forbidden you." She told him in a dangerous tone and Natsu looked away.

"Fine," he huffed and sat down at an empty table. Everybody turned away from Master and went back to their own conversations. Natsu was glancing around the Guild and his eyes widened. "Where's Lucy? And Wendy?" He asked. Mirajane paused beside him and gave him one of her warm smiles.

Lucy went on a mission with Wendy in Donahue." Mira explained before she kept walking to get back to serving drinks. Natsu was speechless, _she went on a mission without me?_

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy walked with Wendy at her side, they were both smiling, having just finished a mission with little problem. Lucy glanced around, _Danahue was huge!_ The streets were made of cobblestone and the building made of either stone or dark colored wood. Many of the building were decorated with brightly colored banners and flowers of many different colors. The sun shone down and cast its warm rays upon them, but a gentle breeze blew through the city, creating a nice and comfortable temperature.

They were currently passing through the Market center of the city, many shops and bakeries alike lined the street that was fairly packed with people. The center of the city was the Market Center, while the buildings surrounding eat served as the living quarters. It all seemed quite orderly, but Lucy noticed one Building stood out. Even from here she could see it, standing on a hill top toward the edge of town where the Darrah Forest began. It was a fair distance away so she couldn't make the building out as clearly as she might have if she had been closer, but even at this distance anyone could tell that it was rather large.

It seemed to mostly be made out of stone but was supported by stretches of the same dark colored woods that most of the town shared. Many light colored banners bearing some strange mark hung from the ledges of the many windows and the roof. An archway stood in the front of the building, and two other slightly smaller buildings could be seen a fair distance away on either side of it. Wendy glanced up at her and noticed where she was looking,

"What do you suppose that is, Lucy?" Wendy asked her, she was now looking in wonder at the building. Lucy shrugged,

"I don't know." She replied and Carla quirked her eyebrow at the building.

"It is rather large, isn't it?" The exceed murmured.

"Hey!" Someone shouted behind them and a pair of hands grasped the shoulders of the two Fairy Tail Mages, pulling them back rather quickly. Both of them fell and a large carriage rushed past a foot in front of them. They both stared wide-eyed in front of them for a moment, they hadn't been watching where they were going and almost got crushed by that carriage. "You two alright?" The voice asked again and they both looked up to see a woman standing behind them. They both jumped to their feet and Carla let out a little huff, they turned to face the woman.

She looked to be in her twenties and she had long dark brown air that was pulled into a loose braid with two slightly wavy strips of hair left out around her face. The end of the braid was tied with a light blue ribbon, she wore black slim pants and a white shirt that hung off her shoulders, leaving them bare and a light blue undershirt underneath that. She also wore a pair of white shoes with white shoelaces. Her eyes were a strikingly bright, icy blue color and she was looking them over with mild concern in her eyes.

"Well?" She asked and they both nodded frantically.

"Yes!" the answered at the same time and she smiled a little.

"Good, but you should really watch where your going." She warned and they nodded.

"Sorry, thanks by the way." Lucy murmured and her brown eyes rested on a light blue mark on the woman's right shoulder. She had never seen a mark like that before, and for some reason, it looked like a guild mark. The woman smiled,

"What were you staring at by the way?" She asked and Lucy pointed up toward the building on the hill. The woman smiled wider and chuckled a little, "That makes sense, it is rather large. I'm Aneira by the way, and you are?" She introduced herself and Lucy smiled, as did Wendy.

"I'm Lucy,"

"And I'm Wendy. This is Carla," Wendy said and gestured to the white Exceed beside her.

"So your Fairy Tail Mages, right?" Aneira asked and gestured a hand toward Lucy's Guild Mark and Wendy's.

"Yep! Are you part of a Guild too? I noticed that mark on your shoulder.." Lucy asked and Aneira nodded. **(Book cover and Avatar are the Guild Mark)**

"Yeah, I'm part of the Guild here, its called Rising Moon." Aneira explained and gave them a sheepish smile, "Mind you, we're not as popular as Fairy Tail." She chuckled and Lucy and Wendy smiled. Aneira's face fell as she stared in the direction of the building on the hill top. They both turned to see a large portion of the roof be blown off from the inside. They turned back around to look at Aneira and noticed she looked rather annoyed. "Those idiots..." She muttered.

"What is that building?" Wendy asked and Aneira sighed.

"That's the Rising Moon Guild Hall," She explained quickly and slipped past them. "Sorry, I have to go." Aneira told them and quickly ran off in the direction of the Guild. Lucy and Wendy watched her go before laughing a little,

"Rising Moon might actually be like Fairy Tail!" Lucy laughed and Wendy nodded.

"They seem to be just as rowdy as us!" Wendy giggled.

* * *

**First Fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it, review follow and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2- Rising Moon

**I'll be introducing most of the members of rising moon in this chapter, while others I'll introduce in the next one!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rising Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Its characters, only my own OC's and ideas, and my Guild**

**Aneira's POV**

Aneira drew closer to the Guild hall and already she could hear the sound of arguing and laughing coming from the inside, along with the occasional sound that told her something was being destroyed. She walked under the arch-way and pushed the dark wooden doors open quickly, revealing a large room with dozens of simple wooden tables and chairs, along with the few picnic style tables inside. A long dark blue rug ran down the middle of the room and ended at a wooden bar where a few people were laughing and drinking. There was a set of wooden stairs set off to the right side near the back wall where a balcony looked down upon the main floor. Banners sporting the Rising Moon guild symbol in a black color over light blue hung from the railing of the balcony. A few benches lined either wall and many windows appeared on the walls, one large once set in the center of the roof to cast its light down into the hall. Flowers of many shades blue and white colors, hung from the walls.

A vein ticked on Aneira's forehead as she watched a few of her members brawl with each other, the worst one being a full on battle between two young mages by the names of Ben and Storm. Aneira grumbled to herself, sure that most of the damage was being caused by the two.

Ben was 20 years old, with dark orange hair that was a little spiky, and orange eyes. Ben was pretty lean with well toned muscles, especially his exposed arms. He was wearing his usual outfit that consisted of a sleeveless shirt that had dark orange and pale orange stripes covering it, and black cargo shorts with black sandals, a single bracelet made of orange and black beads rested around his right wrist. His orange Rising Moon Guild mark on the back of his left hand flashed in the sunlight that was streaming through one of the holes in the roof, which she guessed he had probably put there. He was flashing a toothy grin at Storm, who looked to be enjoying the fight just as much as he was.

Storm was younger than Ben, only being 17, but with just as much energy as him. She had electric blue eyes, and bright blonde hair pulled into pigtails, her hair was rather spiky. She wore a snug grey shirt with a round open neck, and long, black fingerless gloves that reached just past her elbows, a yellow band rested at the top of the gloves. She also wore a short and frilly black skirt, and thigh high black combat boots. Her Guild Mark matched the color of her hair, and rested on her right arm. She was smirking at Ben, showing her slightly pointed teeth. Aneira glared up at the two of them, _those two have destroyed more of this Guild than anyone else!_ She took a step into the Guild, where many of the tables and chairs, along with a few cups were being thrown every which way.

Her icy blue eyes rested on a pair of quarreling people that seemed to be getting heated rather fast. She narrowed her eyes at who they were and sighed in frustration. _Why do I have to put up with this?_

One of the quarreling people was a man in his early twenties, with messy black hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket with the shoulders sliced open and a black low-cut t-shirt underneath, jeans and black combat boots. His name was Logan, and he was currently one of the three S-Class mages in the Guild. And none-to surprisingly, he was arguing with a woman named Iris.

Iris was in her late teens, but rather tall, almost no one in the guild was taller than her. She has medium length silver hair that has been left down, with light green eyes. She was wearing her usual outfit, a light green short dress with thin straps and white trim and white flat bottom shoes. From this angle, the light green Rising Moon Guild Mark on Iris' right shoulder blade could be clearly seen. The two were often arguing, seeing as how they found it hard to get along with each other, but for what reason, Aneira wasn't really sure. But the sight of the two did make her more annoyed, _how many times have I told them to get over themselves?!_

Aneira quickly sidestepped out of the way of a mug that was thrown her way and glared around the hall, looking for whoever had thrown it. Her eyes rested on a group of four people near the bar. Two of them were girls sitting on the stools at the bar, drinking with large smiles on their faces, they looked a little drunk. They were named Crystal and Ayumi, and both were cheering on two boys wrestling in front of them named Blaise and Rowan.

Crystal was 19, with pale grey eyes that were almost white. She was wearing short white short and black low-cut tank top with a white choke collar and black hoop earrings, with white heeled sandals. Her hair was fairly long and pure white pulled into two loose pigtails that were tied with black ribbons. Her black Rising Moon Guild mark could be seen on her right thigh.

Ayumi was 20, with dark brown eyes and short, pale red hair, part of her bangs pulled back with a single grey moon clip. She was wearing her usual clothes, a snug grey t-shirt with a small rising moon guild logon on the right side, light blue skinny jeans and grey cloth shoes. On her fingers she wore several silver rings of all shapes and styles. Her light red Guild Mark was on the left side of her neck.

Aneira shook her head in frustration, _every damn day..._

Rowan was in his early twenties, with brown eyes and slightly spiky brown hair. He wore brown long pants and a light brown t-shirt with a long-sleeved black shirt underneath it, and black shoes. Silver dog tags that hung around his neck bounced against his chest as he wrestled and his yellow Guild Mark was located on the back of his neck.

The other wrestler, Blaise, was 18. His hair was a pale blonde that matched his pale yellow eyes, his hair covered over his left eye. He was wearing a red shirt with a large black rising moon symbol on the front, and tan cargo shorts and black shoes with black shoe-laces. His red Guild mark could be seen on his lower right arm, red Magic Headphones were hung around his neck.

This, was not surprising in the least, the two men's favorite thing to do was wrestle with each other, while both Crystal and Ayumi sat back with a mug in hand and watched. Aneira glanced over to her right where a man with dark green eyes, and ark brown hair had appeared next to her. He was wearing a pair of black pants and dark grey shirt, with black tennis shoes. This was Friesure, his job, cooking to fill the orders at the guild and serving drinks, along with approving Job requests that were made when she wasn't around.

Did I Forget to mention I'm the Guild Master?

She gave him an annoyed look, "How long have I been gone? Ten, fifteen minutes?" She growled and he gave her a small smile, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"That seems about right, but you know you cant take your eye off these guys for a second." Friesure said and chuckled a little. She sighed and gave him a smirk,

"This just means more work for you, ya know?" She pointed out and he froze for a minute, before casting an angry glare at the fighting.

"Tch... Damnit, I forgot..." He muttered before walking away toward the bar. Aneira watched him ago and cast another look at Storm and Ben, who were still proceeding to completely destroy the hall. She dodged in and out between the flying objects, stopping beside the quarreling pair of Logan and Iris.

"What are we arguing about today?" She asked and Logan gave her a very annoyed look.

"Ms. Green here was just telling me how she thought I was slow." Logan growled, Iris looked like she wanted to slap him.

"That's because you-" Iris began and Aneira blocked them out, not at all in the mood to listen to their quarreling. She cast her gaze across the hall and stopped when she laid eyes on a pair of mages sitting at the end of the bar, watching the fighting with rather bored expressions. One was a girl with light purple hair put up into a loose bun with lavender colored eyes. A purple 'X' marking appeared on her skin under each eye, and she wore a pair of slim black pants with a thin long-sleeved light purple shirt with a hood and black undershirt underneath, and a pair of laced up blacked boots. The other, a young man with dark purple hair, and light brown eyes sat next to her. He wore a dark pair of jeans with a white short sleeved shirt with a hood over a black long sleeved shirt. He also wore black shoes with purple shoelaces and had a single black earring in his right ear.

The girl had a purple guild mark on the back of her right hand, while he had a dark purple guild mark on the back of his left hand. They're names were Okami and Kiba, and she sighed in relief to see that they had enough sense not to join in on the brawling.

"Okami!" Aneira called out to the young mage above the noise in the hall. Okami turned her lavender gaze on her and nodded once before standing up and closing her eyes. At once the fighting in the guild stopped, and the noise died down as Okami used her Mind Illusion Magic on everyone in the hall. Though she couldn't see what they were seeing, Aneira knew they weren't seeing the familiar walls of the Guild Hall anymore.

"Damnit Okami!" Ben yelled as he stood still, staring at something they couldn't see.

"I've been gone for fifteen minutes and already my Guild Hall has been destroyed!" Aneira yelled and she could see everyone of the brawlers flinch at her icy tone.

"Sorry Boss..." Everybody murmured and Aneira let out an exasperated sigh.

"What am I going to do with all of you...?" She murmured. "Alright, for the rest of the day, lets try to get along." She told them. "Storm, Ben, Blaise, and Rowan. All four of you are going to help Friesure clean this place up." She ordered and all four of them sighed.

"All right Boss..." They muttered and Aneira couldn't help but smile. _They may be a pain in my ass, but I enjoy them all the same._

"Ok Okami, you can let them go now." Aneira told the purple haired Mage and everyone shook their heads, trying to clear it off the spell. She stood still, watching silently as the four began to clean up the mess with Friesure, before she turned around and laid her eyes on Iris and Logan. Both of them gulped and sweatdropped when she looked at them. "Come over here you two." She ordered and they walked over, looking nervous.

"Yeah, Boss?" They asked and she narrowed her eyes.

"How many times have I told you two, to stop fighting?" She growled and they looked away.

"Sorry..." They mumbled.

"You better be, you can go." She muttered and they left in separate directions. There were two people missing from the Guild Hall, Aneira caught Friesure's eye as he passed by and he stopped.

"What's up, Boss?" He asked.

"Where are Sentry and Jason?" Aneira asked him and Friesure narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment.

"They're both out on job requests I believe." He answered before walking away to continue the clean-up. She sighed and looked up at the window in the center of the roof.

_It's odd to have both of them out at the same time like this..._

It was fairly rare for both of them to be gone at the same time, considering both of them were S-Class wizards, and they hardly ever took regular jobs, even though there were more of those than S-Class missions.

_Hmm..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter, thanks to everyone who followed, fav'd and reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3- Guild Master's Meeting

**Chapter 3**

**Guild Master's Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Its characters, only my own OC's and ideas, and my Guild**

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy lead the way into the Guild Hall with Wendy and Carla following behind her. Many of the members called out greetings as they entered the hall, and they both smiled in return. They headed up to the bar together and Mira gave them a warm smile as they sat down.

"Welcome back you two, how did the mission go?" Mira asked.

"Great!" They both answered and Mira smiled more.

"That's good to hear." Mira replied and went back to serving drinks around the hall. Lucy glanced over to see Natsu sitting at a table by himself with a rather mad look on his face and Lucy tilted her head.

"What's up with Natsu?" She murmured and Grey walked up.

"There you are! You need to do something about Flame Head over there, he's been a bad mood since he found out you went on a mission without him." Grey said and sighed in exasperation. Lucy blinked a few times, _he's been in a bad mood... because I went on a mission without him?_

"Why?" Lucy asked and Grey quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What kind of a question is that? Shouldn't you know already?" Grey asked and she shook her head at him in confusion. Grey smirked and chuckled, "Then figure it out." He told her before walking off. Lucy watched him go before turning her attention toward Natsu, she didn't get it, why would Natsu be mad because of that? She was entitled to go on missions without him, especially when it meant she would get the full reward, not having to pay for the damages he would have caused. Lucy sighed and got to her feet, walking over to Natsu and stopping beside him with her hands behind her back, leaning down toward his face.

"What's up Natsu?" She asked and he glanced at her before looking away with a little huff. Lucy blinked and smiled a little, alright.. I'm not sure why you would care that I went on a mission without you, but I'll apologize none-the-less. "Sorry for going without you." She murmured and he looked back over at her. A short period of silence passed between them before Natsu gave her his usual toothy grin.

"It's ok, Luce. How about we go on a mission?" He asked and jumped to his feet, dashing over to the request board, his mood greatly improved. Lucy watched him go with a smile on her face, before walking in his direction.

**Wendy's POV**

Wendy smiled at Lucy and Natsu, who were both looking at the request board. She glanced at the spot of the bar that Master usually sat in and found he wasn't there.

"Where's Master Makarov?" Wendy asked and Mira smiled down at her from the opposite side of the bar.

"He left to attend the Guild Master's meeting this morning." Mira explained and put away the mug she had been cleaning. "He should be back in a few days." She finished and Wendy nodded.

_I wonder what the Guild Master's do at the meeting?_ Wendy wondered and sweat dropped. _They must talk about really important stuff!_

**Aneira's POV**

Aneira stepped off the train in Clover town, sighing in relief as soon as she was off. Train rides weren't enjoyable for her, not in the slightest. She breathed deeply, letting the new scents flood her senses and she began to walk forward, toward the Hotel she would be staying at for the duration of the meeting. She didn't know what to expect, this being the first meeting she was attending since starting up Rising Moon. As she entered the hotel she quickly paid the clerk and headed up to her room, setting her stuff down inside and glancing out the window.

It was starting to grow cloudy, as if it was about to rain. As she opened up the window a very chill breeze blew in and flooded the room, lowering the room temperature by more than a few degrees. Aneira closed her eyes and smiled softly as the chill wrapped around her, most people would probably be freezing, but she rather enjoyed the cold. She stood there, relaxing in the cold wind that blew through the window for a minute more before closing it and heading out of the room. She stepped out onto the street and began her walk toward the meeting place, smiling in mild entertainment as she saw most of the citizens begin to head inside and shiver from the growing cold.

A few of the people gave her a weird look, which she guessed was because she wasn't wearing a coat or trying to get out of the coming cold weather. She fixed her gaze on the meeting place as it came into sight, it seemed fairly new, and she noticed it was settled next to a rather large crater in the ground. _Maybe they rebuilt it?_

She sighed and looked away from the crater, _wonder what happened?_ She pushed the doors open and stopped at what she saw on the other side. She had indeed been expecting something, more like a serious meeting room filled with serious looking Guild Master's. Instead everyone was looking cheerful and milling around, eating snacks and drinking, like it was some sort of a party. A small old man sitting atop a table shivered from the cold that came in from the open door and glanced her way.

"Close the door!" He ordered sharply and she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. The small man took a swig from his mug and fixed a rather slightly fuzzy gaze on her. "Thank you. Are you lost?" He asked and Aneira quirked an eyebrow. _Lost? Why the hell would he think I'm lost?_ She thought and took a closer look at the man. She smirked when she realized who it was, and she took a step toward him, placing a hand on her hip.

"Actually, no. I'm here for the Guild Master's meeting." She explained and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you now?" He murmured, and started to take another drink from his mug.

"Yeah, I'm Rising Moon's Guild Master." She told him and he stopped mid-drink, turning his head and spitting his ale out.

"Seriously?!" He exclaimed and she nodded, giving him a slightly annoyed look._ Why is that so surprising to him?_ He fixed her with a calculative stare. "Your a little young to be a Guild Master aren't you?" He asked and a vein ticked on her forehead. She smirked at him.

"Your a little _old_ to be a Guild Master, aren't you?" She replied. The old man gave her a look somewhere between shock and annoyance.

"Oh honey, your a feisty one aren't you?" A bald man wearing lipstick and blush, dressed in a spaghetti strap shirt and striped pants with wings on his back appeared next to the table.

"She's definitely got a lot of spunk." Another man wearing black pants, shirt, and boots with a black hat with a fuzzy tip and a dog collar around his neck and hat, and sunglasses covering his eyes with light brown hair appeared on the other side of the table. Aneira glanced at both of them, she knew who all of them were, having heard descriptions before.

On the left, Goldmine, Master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild.

On the right, Master Bob, with Blue Pegasus.

And the man on the table, Makarov Dreyer, the Fairy Tail Guild Master.

Aneira gave them a small smile, "It's good to meet all of you, my names Aneira." She introduced herself. "I've heard quite a bit about your Guild's, especially Fairy Tail." She told them and gave Makarov an embarrassed smile. "From what I hear, your Guild seems to destroy just as much as mine does." She told him with a small chuckle.

Makarov let out an exasperated sigh when she mentioned his Guilds erratic behavior. Though he silently doubted that her Guild was as bad as his.

"So Aneira, tell us about your Guild, we've been very curious!" Master Bob said and she put a hand behind her head, thinking about where to start.

"Well..." She began.

* * *

**Decided not to get to introducing Sentry or Jason this chapter, hope you enjoyed it anyway! And sorry for ending the chapter like I did, but I really didn't know how to go about their conversation!**


	4. Chapter 4- Return

**Chapter 4**

**Return**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Its characters, only my own OC's and ideas, and my Guild**

Aneira quickly stepped out of the way of the door that had just been sent flying in her direction, and glared down at the young mage at her feet. Rowan had been smiling two seconds before his eyes set on his Guild Master standing above him, he gulped and sweatdropped. She had been making her way back up to the Guild Hall as soon as she had gotten back from the meeting in Clover. Unsurprisingly, the Guild was fighting, again. Rowan gave her a nervous smile,

"Oh- uh.. Hey Boss, what's up?" He stammered and she glared.

"Would you like to explain why my Guild Hall is being torn apart?" She hissed and he chuckled nervously.

"Well, uh.. you see-" He started but Aneira looked away when Ben appeared in the entrance, a large grin spread across his face.

"What? You had enough!?" He challenged but quickly fell silent upon seeing his Guild Master standing there with a very unhappy look on her face.

"What am I going to do with all of you?!" Aneira hissed and walked toward the entrance, Ben shrinking away as she passed. Everyone in the guild was fighting from what she could see. Storm VS Blaise, Logan VS Iris, Okami and Kiba VS Crystal and Ayumi. She caught sight of a very tall man with a large muscled chest and wearing a black shirt and black pants with combat boots on and black biker gloves. This was Sentry, and she frowned when she realized he was participating in on the fight with Logan and Iris. A vein ticked on her forehead and she clenched her jaw and eyes shut tight.

_First thing Sentry does as soon as he gets back is fight?! I knew leaving them for two days was bad idea..._

The Guild Hall was in bad shape, large holes in the floors and walls, chairs and tables destroyed and thrown every where. She spotted Friesure sulking in a corner of the room, obviously not looking forward to the inevitable clean up he would be doing. She opened her mouth, about to yell at the lot of them but she was interrupted by another voice.

"OI! All of you quit it! If Aneira gets back with you all fighting, your dead!"

Aneira glanced up at the balcony of the second floor to see a man with slightly spiky dark blonde hair and azure blue eyes, wearing dark blue jeans, a gray t-shirt and black sweat-shirt with a white Rising Moon Guild Mark on the back and black sneakers, balancing on the railing with ease. His hands were resting in his pockets, giving the fighting Guild a calm stare. The fighting started to cease and they all looked up at him,

"When did you get back, Jason?" Logan called up to the man with a friendly smile and Jason sighed.

"A bit ago, but you all need to start picking this place up, before Aneira sees it." Jason told them, they all looked a but reluctant but none the less they quit their fighting and started to clean up. Aneira smiled at Jason, glad to see that someone had enough sense to stop this fighting, and happy that at least the members of the Guild had enough respect for him to do as he asked.

"It's a bit to late for that." Aneira called out to him and he smiled, the rest of the mages turned their attentions on her and they all gulped. "I cant believe that you thought destroying the Guild while I was gone would be a good idea." Aneira muttered with a stern glare at all of them.

"Sorry Boss..." The murmured all at once and she sighed.

"Just make sure you make the place look like it did before you destroyed it." She told them and they nodded, setting back to work. She gave Rowan and Ben a glance as they passed her and started to help. Aneira crossed over to the stairs and went up to the second floor. It had a few chairs and tables set up, along with the request board for S-Class Mages. Jason stepped of the railing and glanced over at her.

"Good to see you back, Aneira." He murmured and she gave him a small smile.

"You too." She murmured as she walked up to stand next to him. Aneira leaned against the railing with her elbows while Jason leaned up against it with his back.

"How did the Meeting go?" Jason asked and she sighed.

"It was alright, not what I was expecting." She replied.

"I see." Jason said quietly and she glanced at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked and he didn't look at her.

"Not exactly, I was just thinking about the Guild." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you plan on keeping them from destroying the Hall? You cant always be around." He answered. Aneira sighed and smiled a little.

"Actually, I had something in mind." She murmured. This time Jason glanced at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked and she chuckled, managing to catch his intrest.

"Its not set in stone, but Master Makarov and I were thinking." She began. " His Guild is just as rowdy as us, so we were planning on having a contest of sorts. Let everyone brawl and waste a little of their energy." She told him. "I think it'll be good for everyone, and meeting the Fairy Tail mages might be fun."

Jason narrowed his eyes in thought before smiling,

"I agree."

* * *

**Another Chapter posted, And Sentry and Jason were introduced! sorry its not that long. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5- Anticipation

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad your all enjoying it so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Anticipation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Its characters, only my own OC's and ideas, and my Guild**

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy sat down at the bar beside Laxus, who had thus far said nothing to her. She sipped on her strawberry smoothie contently, enjoying its sweet taste. It had currently been a week since Master Makarov had come back from the Guild Master's meeting, and she had noticed he was constantly sending, and receiving letters. _Wonder why?_

"Alright Brats! Listen Up!" All eyes turned toward Master Makarov, who was standing atop the stage. Once Master had everyone's attention he began, "As you should all very well know, there is a New Guild by the name of Rising Moon. I and Rising Moon's current Guild Master have come to an agreement, in a few days time, we will be heading over to their Guild Hall and participating in a sort of Contest. This Contest should last a few days at most, and consist of small battles between Mages. This is an effort to create a good relationship with them, blow off some steam, and have some fun of course." Master explained and Lucy could tell that everyone was already looking forward to this Contest.

"Alright! I finally get to fight with them!" Natsu shouted with his signature grin.

"This should be fun, I've been itching for a good brawl!" Grey smirked.

"And it'll be fun getting to know the other Mages." Mira smiled.

The rest of the Guild started talking among themselves, discussing what they thought might happen, how strong they thought the other Mages might be, and so on. Wendy appeared beside her and Lucy smiled at how excited the small Mage looked.

"Lucy, do you think we'll see Aneira there? She said she was a Rising Moon mage didn't she?" Wendy asked and Lucy remembered the woman who had pulled them out of the way of a rushing carriage back in Donahue. Lucy snapped her fingers at the thought and smiled at Wendy.

"That's right, I remember now! I sure hope we see her, she seemed really nice." Lucy told the little Mage.

"So you two have already met one of them?" Laxus asked out of nowhere. Both turned to look at him, nodding. "How did you manage that?" He asked and they both suddenly looked really embarrassed.

"Well... you see..." Lucy began, not too thrilled with the idea of admitting they almost got flattened by a carriage, and been saved by Aneira.

**Aneira's POV**

"Be quite, all of you!" Aneira called out from the second floor balcony. Everyone stopped what they were doing, which had been a mass of arguing, which was sure to break out in yet another battle. All eyes turned on her, intent on what she had to say. She straightened up,

"I'm sure you've all heard of Fairy Tail?" She began and everyone nodded. "I have been planning with their Master, Makarov, and we have decided that he will bring Fairy tail over here, and our two Guild's will be participating in a Contest. During this contest, you will be allowed to battle with Fairy Tail's Mages for three days. I am hoping that this Contest will set up a good relationship with Fairy tail, and allow you to spend some of your energy and have fun." Aneira explained and smiled a little. "Due to both of the Guild's rather... destructive natures." She sighed and many of them gave her sheepish grins. "This Contest is going to be held within Darrah Forest. Well away from the Guild Hall and dorms, with that being said, I don't want you to deliberately destroy the forest either." She said and gave them a stern look, receiving a nod from all of them in return.

"Good, I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Rowan, Sentry and Friesure, I'm going to need your help. Anybody else who wants to help out is welcome to. I want to set up a temporary bar and seats near the area of the forest we will be in for the Contest, as well as clear away a space for an arena. If you would follow me." She finished and jumped over the railing, landing neatly on the main floor, leading the way out the back doors and into the Forest. As expected, Rowan, Sentry and Friesure followed, along with the rest of the Guild.

Aneira smiled to herself at the constant conversations going on behind her, everyone bursting with anticipation for the Contest with Fairy Tail.

"I heard they let anyone join you know?" She heard Ayumi say.

"Really? I'm sure they get a lot of members that way, but who knows, somebody with bad intentions might be allowed into their guild, and they may only end up getting hurt by that someone." Crystal replied. Aneira had to admit, she thought just accepting anyone was a little risky. That's why she had a certain 'unique' way of deciding who could join.

"I heard they have a few Dragon Slayers in their Guild." Ben said.

"Really? That's just gonna make this Contest even more fun!" Storm said enthusiastically.

"Someone told me they had the worlds strongest Celestial Wizard too," Logan said. "Supposed to hold more than half of the Zodiac keys," He said and chuckled a little. "And be pretty hot." Aneira smiled when she heard the unmistakable sound of someone being hit atop the head and Logan let out a little, 'ooph.'.

"Not funny Logan." Iris growled.

"You wanna go, Ms. Green?!" Logan challenged.

"I'm warning you two." Aneira called behind her, but didn't look over her shoulder.

"Sorry Boss." They mumbled with little huffs. Aneira stopped in a relatively flat spot in the forest, where the trees had thinned out a little, a lake could be seen through the trees at the bottom of a rise, and she was sure she was far enough away from the Guild Hall. She turned to face the members of her Guild.

"Alright, Ben, Storm and Blaise. You three are on demolition duty, I want these trees cleared out in a fairly large circle. Rowan, Sentry and Friesure, your building. Everybody else, make yourselves useful!" She ordered, everyone nodded and smiled.

"You got it!" They cheered and headed away to start.

* * *

**Another Chapter up! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6- Fairy Tail Arrives

**Chapter 6**

**Fairy Tail Arrives**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Its characters, only my own OC's and ideas, and my Guild**

**Aneira's POV**

Aneira leaned up against a cool stone pillar, with her arms crossed over her chest and eyes closed. She was dimly aware of Jason's presence next to her, as the moon started rising in the already dim sky. They were currently waiting for Fairy Tail at the train station, while it was true that the ride from Magnolia to Donahue only took a few hours, Fairy Tail hadn't headed out until later that day. A chill wind blew through the station and she smiled softly at the sound of Jason's teeth chattering a little.

"Your not cold?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I never am." She replied simply and he sighed.

"I suppose that's probably true..." He muttered and she opened her eyes, glancing at him.

"I'm surprised your cold, its not as if its freezing out here." She stated and he sighed.

"I prefer warm temperatures, that's all." He mumbled and she smiled.

"You didn't have to wait with me, you know." She told him and he glanced at her for a minute before looking away again.

"I know, but who would keep you company if I wasn't here?" He asked and her eyes widened a little at the statement. _Company? We've barley said a word to each other since arriving..._

She looked away and let out a soft sigh, _he's acting weird for some reason..._

"Whatever you say," She murmured and both their heads turned slightly to the right, where the sound of the approaching train could be heard. "Looks like they're just about here." She said and straightened up. The train rolled in a few moments later and the two Rising Moon Mages stood silently, awaiting the for the Fairy Tail Mages to step off the train. Master Makarov was the first to exit, but he was almost squashed by his Wizards in their haste to get off. Both Aneira and Logan chuckled a little at their excited faces, having seen the same looks on the other members of Rising Moon.

A young man jumped from the train, a large toothy grin on his face and fire encasing his clenched fists. Aneira cast a glance at Jason, seeing him flinch upon spotting the young man, his eyes fixed on the fire.

"Alright! LETS GET THIS CONTEST STARTED!" The Fairy Tail Mage yelled and many of his fellow members sweatdropped and gave him unbelieving looks. Aneira took a step forward and gave the young Mage a smile,

"Unfortunately, the contest wont be starting until tomorrow." She informed him and he gave her a little pout.

"Really? Does it have to?" He pouted and a small blue cat flew up to the boys shoulder.

"Come on Natsu, you can wait one more night!" The cat said to the boy and he gave it a little huff.

"Fine.." Natsu muttered, the flames around his hands disappearing. Aneira turned to Master Makarov,

"Good to see you again." She greeted and he smiled back. "If you'll all follow me, the innkeeper in one of the hotels here, has agreed to house you for the three days the contest is running, free of charge." Aneira explained and turned around, heading out of the station. Makarov came up to walk at her shoulder while Jason dropped back a little and started talking with one of the Mages, keeping well away, she could see from Natsu. "Free of charge as long as you don't destroy the Inn, anyway." Aneira chuckled at Makarov's face as she added the last part.

"I'll come by in the morning and show you all to the Guild Hall, then head out into the Darrah to start the contest." Aneira told Makarov and he nodded. She lead the way confidently through the almost deserted streets that were lined with lampposts on either side of the street to provide light. She opened the door to a large three story building made mostly out of stone with wood supports, the first floor was a bar with tables, while the other two floors were where the rooms were. Speaking with the Innkeeper just behind the bar for a few moments, she smiled at his nervous face when he realized how many people in Fairy Tail there were, before smiling again and calling all of his employees to help out.

Jason broke away from his conversation with a young mage with dark hair and eyes... and no shirt or pants on... He was wearing a bracelet and a necklace, his Blue Fairy Tail mark resided on his chest. Aneira narrowed her eyes,

_Hmm... Why does that kid look familiar?_

She shrugged it off and looked away, Jason stood at her shoulder and she gave Makarov a goodbye before walking out of the Inn, toward Rising Moon with Jason at her side. After a few moments of silence she glanced at him and he caught her eye,

"What?" He asked and she sighed.

"I saw your reaction to Natsu, what was that about?" She asked and he looked away. After a minute or so of silence she sighed. "If you don't want to-"

"I don't like fire, alright?" He muttered and she glanced back at him.

"Alright," She answered and chuckled a little. "I'm not sure why, you could destroy any flame you wanted to." She murmured and he seemed to relax a little.

"I suppose that's true..." He finally said after a moment. Aneira smiled, _tomorrow the contest starts._ She sweatdropped, _hopefully the forest is still standing when its over..._

* * *

**Done! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7- DOOTC- Part One

**Chapter 7**

**Day One of the Contest**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Its characters, only my own OC's and ideas, and my Guild**

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy walked down the stairs of the second floor with Wendy just behind her and Erza in front. The sun was shining in through the windows of the inn, even despite the clouds that were seen in the sky. It promised to be a nice temperature, not too hot, not too cold. Both Wendy and herself were bubbling with excitement for the contest today. They had wanted to talk to Aneira yesterday night but the Rising Moon Mage had left before they got the chance. To their surprise most of the Guild was already on the first floor, Natsu was pacing outside the front door, clearly waiting for something. Lucy made her way up to him and smiled,

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" She asked and he stopped pacing, giving her a smile.

"Just waiting for that Rising Moon Mage to show up." He said and Lucy tilted her head,

"You mean Aneira?" She asked and he nodded.

"She said she was gonna show up and take us to her Guild Hall." He explained. Lucy gave him a smile,

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." She reassured him and they both looked toward the door where said Mage had just opened it. Aneira smiled at them,

"Hey." She greeted them and Lucy smiled back.

"Aneira!" She said and stepped toward her. "Great to see you!" She said happily and Aneira nodded.

"You too, Lucy." She murmured and turned toward Makarov who had just walked up. "Ready to head out?" She asked and he nodded,

"Lead the way," He said and Aneira nodded, turning and heading out. Makarov walked on Aneira's right and Lucy walked on her left with Wendy beside her.

"Hey Aneira!" Wendy greeted her and Aneira glanced over at the small Mage, giving her a friendly smile.

"Hey Wendy." She told her. "How have you two been?" She asked.

"Great, we're really looking forward to meet the rest of Rising Moon!" Lucy said and Aneira chuckled.

"Well everybody is looking forward to meeting you too." She replied.

They kept up the friendly conversation all the way as Aneira lead them toward the Guild Hall on top of the hill. They all looked up as a loud sound came from inside the Guild Hall and Lucy saw a vein tick on Aneira's forehead.

"I gave him one job..." Lucy heard her mutter under her breath as she stepped forward and pushed the doors open. Master Makarov chuckled a little at her comment, Lucy stepped inside and swept her gaze around the hall. It was filled with a little over a dozen people and it was fairly large. She sweatdropped at the sight of a young mage with orange hair, his face currently on the floor with a large bump on the back of his head. The Mage that had accompanied Aneira last night stood above him, looking quite annoyed.

Aneira cast a stern look at the man who just shrugged it off. Aneira sighed and the Rising Moon Mages smiled at the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Alright, let me introduce you to everyone." Aneira began.

**Aneira's POV**

Aneira quickly introduced the Mages in Rising Moon and gave Ben an annoyed look as he picked himself off the floor. Natsu jumped to the front of the crowd and lit his fists up with fire,

"Alright, lets get this contest started!" He yelled with a large grin spread across his face and Ben smiled back.

"I agree, bet you cant get to the contest arena before I can, Salamander!" Ben challenged and both boys charged out the back doors of the Guild, Aneira sighed. Jason stepped forward and told Fairy tail to follow him before she got a chance to and he walked away, Fairy Tail following. Aneira smiled slightly at his actions, _he would make a great leader..._

"KYAAA! YOUR SO ADORABLE!" Aneira sighed as Ayumi launched herself at an unknowing Wendy, and pulled her into a hug, muttering things like 'adorable' or 'cutest thing I've ever seen!'. Wendy looks rather flustered and Aneira quickly walked up to the pair, ignoring the chuckles the retreating Members of Fairy Tail were letting out. The Rising Moon Guild Master separated the two gently and fixed Ayumi with a stern glare,

"Take it easy, your gonna squeeze her to death." She warned and Ayumi noded furiously, still looking at Wendy like she was eye-candy. Aneira gave Wendy and apologetic look, before heading after the group of Fairy Tail Mages, out the back door. Ayumi hovered over Wendy, smiling sweetly and giggling. Wendy is looking a bit embarrassed with all the attention Ayumi is giving her. Carla flies back toward us, looking shocked. _She must have just noticed Wendy wasn't with her..._

"Wendy! I thought I had lost you child!" Carla scolded and Wendy gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry Car-"

"Your so CUTE!" Ayumi shouts and suddenly Carla is being crushed in Ayumi's grasp.

"Ayumi!" Aneira yelled and she released Carla immediately, looking sheepishly at her Guild Master.

"Sorry." She murmured. Aneira noticed that both Wendy and Lucy were staring at her, looking to be deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" She asked the two.

"I never got to ask, whose the Guild Master here?" Lucy asked and she paused, even Ayumi faltered a bit in her mooning over Wendy and Carla.

"That would be-" Aneira began.

"Your looking at our Guild Master." Ayumi cut her off and both Lucy and Wendy looked shocked.

"Really?" They both gasped and Aneira nodded.

"Yeah, why haven't you to figured that out all ready?" Aneira asked and they gave her sheepish smiles.

"Well... Your just so young..." Lucy murmured.

"We were expecting the Guild Master to be someone older." Wendy told her honestly and Aneira smiled a little. Makarov had thought the same thing the first time she had met him.

"The Boss might not be as old as your Guild Master, but she's definitely a great leader." Ayumi told the two and she was surprised that Ayumi thought that.

Aneira smiled and started walking again, she rubbed the back of her neck and breathed deeply, _sometimes you all are just too much trouble...but I'm glad to have all of you..._ It didn't take to long for the small group to reach the Arena. Rising Moon had cleared out a large circle for the fights, a makeshift bar stood off to the side with picnic tables placed here and there. When they arrived a match had already started, and Aneira sweatdropped at seeing the two mages fighting.

_Crap... Ben and Salamander? Please...please...don't destroy everything!_ She pleaded in her head, Aneira stopped at the edge of the arena, standing beside Makarov and Lucy and Wendy came to stand beside her.

"I really thought you'd be better than this, Salamander!" Ben taunted and Natsu smirked.

"Just you wait!" Natsu yelled back, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Fire Dragons Roar!' Natsu shouted and flames shot out toward Ben. Ben smirked and crossed his arms over his chest,

"Sun Shield." Ben said simply and a wall of orange light placed itself between Ben and the flames. The flames were stopped like it was nothing and Natsu stared, having a hard time believing his attack failed. "That all you got, Salamander?" Ben called out to the pinkette.

Natsu smirked, "Oh, I'm just getting started!" Natsu yelled back at him. Ben uncrossed his arms and launched forward, sticking his arms out to the side as he drew near. Ben smiled, showing his slightly pointed teeth and swung out toward Natsu as his arms were encased in the same orange light as before,

"Sun Dragon Wing Attack!" Ben yelled and the orange light expanded and rushed toward Natsu. Natsu looked shocked for a minute before he jumped out of the way.

"No way! Your a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu exclaimed and Ben stopped, smirking at the astonished look on Natsu's face.

"You bet! That's what makes this fight interesting, two Dragon Slayers going at it!" Ben told him. Aneira leaned up against the table behind her,

"So Ben's a Dragon Slayer?" Wendy asked and Aneira glanced over at her.

"Sure is, Ayumi stop fussing over her." Aneira said and gave the hovering mage a stern look. Ayumi just smiled, but kept her distance from Wendy.

"What does he eat?" Lucy asked and Aneira glanced at the blonde.

"Sunlight." She explained, turning her attention back to the battling Dragon Slayers.

"Is he a First Generation Dragon Slayer?" She glanced over at Makarov as he asked his question. The Fairy Tail Guild Master wasn't looking at her, his eyes were set upon the battle. Aneira sighed softly and looked back at the battle as well,

"No, Second Generation." Aneira told him.

Ben was coming at Natsu incredibly fast, throwing punch after punch. Aneira's eyes widened slightly in surprise, when she noticed Natsu was dodging all of them. _Hmm... Salamander's better than I thought..._

"Sun Dragon's Iron Fist!" Ben yelled and landed a solid hit on Natsu, sending the Fairy Tail Mage crashing into the trees on the opposite side of the Arena from the crowds.

"Wow, he's good..." Aneira smiled softly at Lucy's comment.

"Ben's very good," Aneira told her, "He just needs to learn when enough is enough."

Natsu jumped from the trees, looking as if it never happened. Ben and Natsu went at it again, throwing hits every which way, neither of them able to beat each other. This went on for a few more minutes, Ben stopped dead and the orange light surrounded his body.

"Your doing better than I thought!" Ben told Natsu and smirked, "But this hit will finish this!" Ben yelled and the orange light turned a deep shade of red, orange and yellow staining the tips of it, amazing amounts of Magic Energy radiating from the mage. Aneira stiffened slightly at narrowed her eyes, Ben raced toward Natsu with amazing speed.

"You do that move and your in trouble!" Aneira yelled out to the Sun Dragon Slayer and Ben slightly faltered in his running, he slowed down and he sighed.

"Fine..." She heard him mumble and the red turned to orange again. Aneira let out a silent sigh, "But that wont stop me from beating you!" Ben yelled at Natsu and raised a fist.

Natsu did the same and their two fists collided, sending out a wave of energy around them from the impact. Both boys smiled at each other and lowered their fists. Ben held out a hand and Natsu took it,

"Good fight, Salamander." Ben told him and Natsu nodded.

"You too, your not half bad!" Natsu joked and the two left the arena, Aneira made sure to shoot Ben an angry look before he turned away from her. Aneira sighed, looking at the craters and destroyed trees in and around the arena.

She was dimly aware of Makarov, who was glancing at her, and she knew what he was asking in his head.

_'Why did you stop your Mage?'_

Aneira didn't look at Makarov though, instead focused her attention on the next Mages who were going to be fighting. Crystal and Ayumi walked into the arena with Lucy and Wendy following. Aneira blinked and glanced sideways, she hadn't even noticed the two walk away.

Wendy looked a little nervous, while Lucy seemed excited. Ayumi and Crystal were both smiling, Aneira tilted her head slightly as she caught the short conversation they were having before they started their fight.

"Ok guys, this fight should be fun! We don't want to actually hurt either of you," Ayumi said, casting an adoring look at Wendy. "We just want to see what you guys are made of." Ayumi explained and the two Fairy Tail Mages nodded.

Some of the Fairy Tail Mages who weren't drinking or talking called out good-lucks to their two girls. Aneira smiled as Rowan and Blaise cheered for the two Rising Moon Girls in the Arena. Crystal and Ayumi nodded at each other and they split apart, Ayumi going after Lucy and Crystal going after Wendy.

Lucy pulled one of the keys from her belt and did the motions as she summoned one of her spirits. "Open: Gate of the Ram! Aires!" Lucy's Spirit appeared as a young girl with Pink hair, horns, and wearing a fluffy white dress. Aneira noticed, that Aries looked a little nervous. Aymui swung her arm out in front of her, sending a wave of Wind toward the blonde Mage.

"Aires! Wool wall please!" Lucy commanded,

"I'll do my best Ma'am." Aries quickly put up a wall of fluffy wool to block Ayumi's attack.

Crystal had skidded to a stop a few feet in front of Wendy, smiling and waiting for the small mage to make the first move. Wendy hesitantly threw a couple of Wind Magic spells at Crystal, who smirked and flicked her hand out in front of her. Wendy's Spells were sent back at her and the small Fairy tail Mage quickly moved out of the way, looking shocked.

Aneira's attention was cast back at Lucy and Ayumi's fight, and she let out a sigh upon seeing many of the men around the Arena's noses were bleeding. Aymui and Lucy were wrestling on the ground, their chests pressed up together, clearly in a way some of the men liked. Lucy's spirit had disappeared, Aneira noticed. Wendy leaned back to suck in air, a gesture Aneira was all too familiar with.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy's small voice yelled, but Crystal had shouted out while Wendy was charging up her spell,

"Mirror Magic: Copy Cat!" Crystal smirked and did the same movements as Wendy, as a similar wave of Air Magic was sent toward Wendy's Roar. The two attacks canceled each other out and Crystal smiled at Wendy sweetly. Blaise and Rowan were yelling approval out to their Guild-mates, Aneira smiled at their enthusiasm and took her gaze away from the fight. Many of the Mages were sitting and drinking, or even helping themselves to some of the food Friesure had made. But they all seemed to be enjoying themselves, and that made Aneira smile a little more, this Contest was going well so far. When she turned back to the Arena, Lucy and Wendy were walking out with Aymui and Crystal, all four laughing and smiling.

Day one of the Rising Moon V.S Fairy Tail Contest was going smoothly so far.

* * *

**Sorry about not posting after so long, school and all. Hope you liked it! Please review, follow and favorite, and of course keep watching for next chapter!**


End file.
